


Something New

by Ninjafoxy



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Topic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjafoxy/pseuds/Ninjafoxy
Summary: Just some cute lemon demon and hatsune miku shipping
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Lemon Demon/Hatsune Miku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. A start

It was an average day at the Hot Topic. The Lemon Demon was sitting at the desk as normal. A pretty interesting woman walked in, she was quite peculiar with bright cyan hair. He wasn’t particularly interested although she did feel familiar. He had noted her bright personality. But then finally after she had left the store and remembered that was the indie star Hatsune Miku. He wasn’t too worried though it was just a cool story to tell… Then started the commotion he wasn’t sure what really happened. As he saw this blue haired shorter boy rapping he had a wonderful voice and the lemon demon had got so lost in the music he had not realized the greasy mall Santa was held at gunpoint. He was only snapped out of it when he felt some hair brush on his shoulder it was her again. So they spent the time talking during the music. Eventually after the situation was dealt with he met up with the man rapping. There was still a crowd around so he hoped he could impress them. So the Lemon Demon sang all he could as great as he could not holding back at all. Then he realized everyone left and that no one wanted to listen to him. He was dejected from the day he had gone to his car. He then started to sob he felt horrible for his inability to connect with people. After 15 solid minutes he went to finish his work day. To his surprised he was stopped by miku she said in her normal cheerful tone “Hey I really enjoyed talking to you and since I’m in town with my brother I’d love to hang out again”. He then went back to work still recovering from the day but he was glad to have connected with someone.


	2. First date?

Later that night as both parties were doom  
scrolling through their phones going through the normal social media apps Tumbr,Twitter, and Discord. Neither really that happy, Lemon Demon was feeling dreadful about this part of his daily routine. He stared at the ceiling for 30 minutes straight having nothing to do. He then considers texting the blue haired girl he had met. He then sent a text

Lemon: Hi miss Miku, how are you?  
10 minutes pass the Lemon Demon he thought to himself “Oh god did i fuck up again” he looked at the clock realizing its 1 am he felt ashamed that he lost track of time and possibly appeared weird  
Miku: oh hi how's it going :)  
Lemon: it’s alright miss Miku, you’re up really late  
Miku: So are you >~<  
Lemon: oh… yeah i'm just having some trouble sleeping  
Miku: Me too ;(  
Lemon: so how's it going…  
Miku:Pretty well, it’s weird to be back in my hometown :/  
The Lemon Demon thought for 10 minutes on what to send  
Lemon: not much just working and enjoying life.  
Miku: hey I don’t know much about this town its been a long time do you want to show me around town. :))))  
Lemon: Sounds great miss Miku, when do you want to do this.  
Miku: Tomorrow would be great [:  
Lemon: Alright i'll pick you up around 10  
He was barely able to sleep. The lemon demon turns off his phone and passes out. The next day comes and he wakes up at 8 he takes a shower and gets ready. He sits shaking and worried in the car for a while. He then finally arrives at the house and knocks on the door. And then he sees the blue haired boy from yesterday and spots his girlfriend on the couch. He apologizes before starting to walk back to his car. Miku then stops him while dressed in a beautiful cyan coat. The Lemon Demon, not one to usually be into fashion found it stunning but he didn’t dwell on that for long. “I mean she’s a fucking celebrity and  
I work at the Hot Topic” he thought. They decided to go to the Olive Garden. After a pleasant car ride they arrived in the parking lot. Miku getting out of the car then put her arm around his shoulder as she was much taller. The lemon demon had blushed but she hadn’t noticed. Miku was enjoying her night out. “I’ve really missed this town.” she pauses “i’m really gonna miss it when i leave” she says. “Im really gonna miss you” she thinks to herself. They then have a nice dinner where their bond grows closer. They go back to the car and he starts heading to her brothers house. He then drops her off at her brothers house. Then miku says “hey do you want to stay here tonight, there’s two beds in the guest bedroom”.


	3. That Same Night

The lemon demon knew it was a bad idea it was an honest to god horrific idea but he couldn’t say no. He really hoped that either the owner of the house wouldn’t see him or get mad. So instead he just stopped thinking and said “yeah ill stay” so they go to the room but on the way her brother sees them and says “Beep bo bop.” In a slightly agitated but more concerned tone. Miku had then told the lemon demon to go to the room so she could talk to her brother. In the living room Miku asks him “What is your issue”. then a “bo beep bo” in an annoyed response. “Hes a nice guy calm down”. In response it was just a defeated “beep”. The lemon demon not hearing any of this realized that there was only one bed. But luckily there was enough pillows and blankets for him to sleep on the floor. Miku then walks into the room. The lemon demon then asks “hey, theres only one bed here”. “Yeah of course, did i say anythi- oh my god im so SOrry”. She responded “sometimes i just talk without thinking and i just wanted you to stay”. “Its ok ill just sleep on the floor” he said. “No there’s plenty of room on the bed and im tall but don’t take up much room” she responded. “Ok but only if you’re sure” he finished. “Yes, please come up here” she said. He then slowly shimmies into the bed. They lay there for a while silently but not awkwardly. The lemon demon falls asleep feeling very warm and fuzzy. Miku being the type to hug pillows without thinking starts holding the lemon demon close. It felt nice holding someone smaller then her. Even though it felt silly to her she just wanted to protect the man in her arms. She then fell asleep with that thought in a serene moment.


End file.
